


So Baby, Pull Me Closer

by Tinyyylou



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyyylou/pseuds/Tinyyylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Louis is miserable, Ziam are in love, Niall smokes weed from strangers and Harry just happens to hop onto the ferris wheel at the perfect time. </p><p>flower crowns, music, red cheeks, and steamy glow in the dark Twister are also mentioned.</p><p>Or a Coachella one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Baby, Pull Me Closer

Title from the song Closer by The Chainsmokers ;

Honestly, when Louis brought up the idea of Coachella, he didn't think that would include third wheeling Liam and Zayn as they walked hand in hand three paces in front of him. 

It was supposed to be a mates holiday, and Louis loves Zayn, don't get him wrong, but he really didn't think it would be this painful. Watching gentle touches and soft kisses pressed to cheeks. 

It had been an eventful day with various DJ's and singing artists seen on stage and more fattening food than one person should probably eat in one day. Louis thinks he's probably gained half his weight in cotton candy and kettle corn. He trailed behind his two mates for most of the time, even losing them on more than one occasion. 

Louis huffs. 

Plenty of attractive men catch his eye, some even looking him up and down from his rose woven flower crown to his floral crop top to his vans. Bass thumps the ground as a variety of DJ's at different surrounding venues start their night shows. The Ferris wheel located in the center of all the chaos is lit up and Liam and Zayn stroll towards it. Louis continues to follow behind. 

As they step in line, Louis jumps up onto his tip toes, trying to see over heads that are taller than him to see the front of the line. To no luck, he huffs and slouches back down to his original height, hoping its three to a car so he doesn't have to sit alone. 

They shuffle in line slowly and by the time they reach the front, the stars are high and bright, sprinkled across the dark sky and full moon reflects back at them. Louis focuses his attention back to the glowing Ferris wheel in front of him just in time to see Liam and Zayn close their carriage door and the wheel turn slowly so a new empty cart is in front of him. Too enraptured in each other to notice a disgruntled Louis below them, the couple continue to giggle with each other as Louis glares up at them. Bastards, he thinks, who completely forgets their best mate?

A whole weekend like this and Louis might be tempted to leave early. 

With a sigh of irritation, Louis pulls himself into the tilting cart and throws himself onto the bench.

"Whatever," he grumbles to himself, "I'll just ride alone."

He's too busy pouting in the opposite direction to notice that his cart door stays open longer than necessary and a warm presence that settles in next to him. 

The first thing he smells is flowers, dandelions. A long, lean leg is pressed up against his own and he turns his head to see lovely dark curls with the small yellow flowers woven into them and a pink bandana holding them away from his face. Short pink shorts are barely concealing much as they wrap tightly around lovely thighs and a bare tattooed chest is only concealed by a grey vest that doesn't even cover his torso. Necklaces hang from around his neck and Louis is captivated by rosy dimpled cheeks and red candy apple lips. Only when he meets the loveliest green eyes he's ever seen does he realize he's been staring for maybe longer than necessary and his cheeks start to burn. 

"Hello." A deep voice breaks his embarrassed thoughts and he looks backup into a shy but confident smile. "I really hope you don't mind that I've joined you but I couldn't help but notice you by yourself and I was alone as well and so I decided to join you." It's said slow and flushed cheeks get even redder with bashful words and Louis blushes right back because he's so pretty and his leg is pressed up the length of this gorgeous human specimen. 

He realizes he hasn't said anything back and so he stutters out a breathless 'I don't mind' and they make eye contact before smiling small smiles at one another. Red and green and blue glows casts off of the man's face and Louis is staring again. 

"I'm Harry by the way." He talking to Louis, he's actually making an effort in conversation. 

"I'm Louis," he bites his lip. "I like your flowers. They're pretty."

Harry ducks his head as his fingers gently brush over a few small ones in his curls, cheeks red with the lighting. 

"I like your shirt...and your flower crown. It suits you."

Louis is smiling again, "thank you." He clears his throat and looks up, sees they're halfway to the very top. 

"So are you here alone?" Curious deep green eyes are looking at him in question. 

Louis is reminded of the two shit heads that left him alone and glares up at the cart above them. "No actually, just third wheeling a shitty best mate and his boyfriend. It's been kind of a long day actually. " 

Harry snorts, "I'm in the same boat except my mate is more infatuated with the booze than a girlfriend." He smirks at Louis who's blue eyes have settled back on his green, "guess I saved your night. Coachella's not ruined after all?"

Louis pointed look is teasing and slightly shy, "maybe not." 

Harry's soft, pretty facade is put off by his confident flirting as he nudges his knee more against Louis' thigh. "Won't you say thanks? I'm a simple boy, one kiss is enough." He's full on grinning now as Louis blushes down his neck. They're almost to the top now. 

Louis isn't sure how to continue with the conversation but luckily Harry's curiosity saves him. 

"Where are you from? Around here I hope even with an accent like that." He never takes his eyes off of Louis. 

"Los Angeles. Not Far from here even though I'm originally from England. I've always wanted to come to Coachella so I planned a mates holiday and here I am." He leans back against the cart and looks up at the stars as they make it to the top, stopping as more people load into the carriages below. Loud rowdy teenagers laugh from below. "You?"

"In LA as well. Probably just around the corner, not very far from you." looks up at the sky with Louis, "what do you do? Still in school?"

Louis nods, "I work under a professional teacher but I start my own teaching job at the end of the summer. Drama."

They start to move again and their place at the top of the ferris wheel becomes the next cart's. Harry is still looking at Louis in interest. 

"You seem like the drama type. I'm in teaching as well. I do PE with younger kids everyday, I enjoy it." 

Louis is fiddling with the crown on his head as the wheel starts moving again and Harry gets quiet. They sit in silence just listening to the music at one of the venues, Louis thinks it might be Bad Suns, before Harry starts speaking again. 

"I know it's only day one, but who was your favorite artist that you saw today?" Harry's curiosity in him is slightly questioning to Louis, not having held anyone's attention like this in a while. 

Louis turns his whole body toward him, sliding his thigh up onto the bench and his elbow up on the back rest, leaning his head onto his fist. He thinks about his answer, mouth pursed. "Hmm, probably Cold War Kids or Chvrches. There's so many artists but I'm really looking forward to The 1975." 

Harry's eyes light up, "I love the 1975. I just wish they were performing sooner. I'll definitely be seeing them tomorrow." He laughs a small laugh. 

They're almost to the bottom of the wheel now and Louis looks over the edge to see Zayn and Liam get ready to hop off, still oblivious to if Louis is even still with them anymore. 

"Should we get off too?" Louis attention is pulled back to Harry. "Disclosure is closing for the night and I wouldn't mind seeing them."

Louis soon realizes this might be an invitation to go with this sexy stranger to jump up and down in a crowd of more sweaty strangers. His cheeks turn a bit red but he still looks at Harry and says, "I wouldn't mind either. 

•••

Louis finds himself hopping out of the carriage with the help of a large warm hand, red still in his cheeks but unnoticeable by the ferris wheel lights that have gone blue. Liam and Zayn have officially disappeared without him but he quickly forgets as Harry keeps hold of his hand and drags him towards the venue. 

It's dark as they weave their way into the crowd, Harry in front. The sea of people gets larger and larger and soon they're blocked in. Not close to the stage but not far either, Louis stands on his tip toes to try to get a glance up at the front and sees the DJ step up to the stand. The crowd pushes forward and Louis is smushed into Harry's side who smiles softly down at him. Louis is momentarily distracted by Harry's bare chest that is less than an inch from his face. 

Harry's smile turns up further in amusement. "You know, if you can't see you can always get on my shoulders." 

Louis raises an eyebrow, "you'd like that wouldn't you?" He smirks right back at the taller man and Harry grins down at him. The lights drop and Louis looks back at the front through the sea of bodies. Strobe lights move and flicker and the first bass drops. Louis stomach falls and soars with it. 

The lyrics to 'Omen' come through the speakers and the bass thumps under their feet, the crowd jumping with the beat. Louis jumps up and down with it and laughs at the joy he feels. Maybe leaving early isn't such a good idea. Harry's jumping up and down with him and Louis wants to take his hand again but puts his own in the air instead as the song changes. 

Throughout the night, the concert gets more crazy by the minute. Someone is throwing glitter, blowup pool toys are bouncing through the crowd and Sam Smith makes a guest appearance to sing Latch with the DJ's beat. It gets even more crowded at that point and Louis is basically under Harry's chin and in his arms. 

When it goes dark and the concert ends, he and Harry push through the crowd until they're out in the warm night air and Louis is spinning out in front as Harry walks behind him. Worries of Liam and Zayn are out of his mind. 

As he comes down from his high, he stops and turns, his blue eyes meeting hazy green. It's almost 2:30 in the morning and Louis smiles softly at Harry who's face already holds a small smile of his own. 

"I should probably get back to my tent and find Liam and Zayn." He's suddenly shy again, the energetic boy from the concert turned red in his cheeks. His heart slows down to its normal rate and he's warm and fuzzy from the high and being in Harry's presence. 

Harry nods as he stops to stand in front of Louis who smiles softly up at him. "I want to see you tomorrow. If it's alright, meet me here at 10:30?" It's become their spot, Louis thinks, right here in front of this ferris wheel. 

Louis bites his bottom lip and nods. "Okay," he breathes and starts walking backwards slowly, still holding eye contact with Harry who has a look in his eye that looks a lot like fondness. Louis gives him one last sweet smile and then turns and walks in the direction of his camp site. 

When he knows he's safe from Harry's lingering eyes, he giggles joyfully to himself and takes off running. He arrives back to his tent, Liam and Zayn's set up next to it, breathing heavily from running but a smile on his face that hurts his cheeks. There's soft snoring coming from inside and Louis thanks God above that it's not something else. 

When he lays down inside on the lumpy ground, he thinks of Harry and the butterflies in his stomach keep him awake until he finally falls into a peaceful sleep. 

 

•••

 

Louis wakes up before both of his lazy camp mates and it makes him wonder if other explicit activities went on before he arrived late last night. After being freshly showered and clothed in his flower crown, another crop top and shorts with high top black converse, Liam rustles from his tent with a shirtless Zayn crawling out behind him. While they both stand rubbing their eyes, Louis hands them each a breakfast burrito wrapped in foil.

"Good morning, lads. Some late night activities keep you from waking up at a reasonable hour this morning?" He laughs at them. 

Zayn unwraps his burrito, "too bad you weren't there to hear." He's smug and doesn't even try to deny it. Liam rolls his eyes at both of his mates. "Speaking of which," he continues with a mouth full of food, "we lost you last night. Where'd you go?" 

Obliviously stuffing their faces, both boys don't look up from their food until Louis is quiet for longer than necessary and glance up to see him biting his lip and aiming his blush to the ground. 

Zayn laughs, shocked, "you totally got laid last night."

Louis head snaps up, "what? I did not!" He scoffs. "You two left me at the ferris wheel and I went to see Disclosure. That's it." He flicks his hand out in a nonchalant gesture. 

"That's not it Louis or else your face wouldn't be that cute shade of red it gets when you've met someone." Liam argues as he rolls his foil into a ball and throws it into the trash. 

"I didn't fuck the first guy I came across you ass." Louis glares at Liam. "We just coincidentally rode the Ferris wheel together and then he asked me to go see Disclosure." He speaks quickly and his cheeks turn soft pink again. Thinking of Harry and how he held his hand to lead him through the thumping crowd makes his stomach warm. 

Liam hands Zayn a shirt to slide on. "Well can we meet him then? Assuming you're up this early is because you're going to see him again today." Zayn guesses. 

And Louis playfully raises an eyebrow at them. "Maybe later. You both look terrible this early in the morning and I don't think I'd like to be seen with you." Both boys look up from where they're collecting their clothes to glare at him. "So I'll get going then and maybe we can meet up for lunch and the late night show." He smiles mischievously and wiggles his fingers at them as he walks away, dirt collecting on the white laces of his converse. 

He weaves through tents to get to the center of all the chaos that has already begun. The ferris wheel already turning from where Louis can see as he walks to it, the bright California sun high and hot. Just after one day, Louis is already sporting a golden tan, his shoulders a little bit more red than the rest of him. He doesn't spot Harry at first, not until a loud, cackling laugh rings out over the bustle of noise and his gaze it drawn to a beaming Harry who's hands are full of two large green and blue slushies. A blond boy is laughing next to him and Harry's face holds a beaming grin. 

Louis furrows his brows and tells himself the ball of fire in his stomach isn't jealousy as he sort of, maybe stalks his way towards both boys. The blonde sees him first and gives him a polite smile that shows his confusion about the look on Louis' face and draws Harry's attention to the small boy who stops by his side. 

"Well, good morning sunshine. I thought you'd never make it," he teases, eyes crinkling as he hands Louis the green slush. "It's hot so I got you one of these."

Jealousy momentarily forgotten, he takes it with a small smile and hopes the fondness he feels isn't written across his face. Taking a sip of the sweet drink, Harry starts to introduce the blonde. 

"Louis this is Niall, my best friend, the one I told you about." Louis isn't so jealous anymore, embarrassment flushes his cheeks and he takes the straw from his mouth to give Niall a sheepish smile. Shaking his hand softly as Harry continues to introduce Louis. "And Niall this is Louis, who I just met yesterday."

Niall beams at him before releasing his smaller hand, "Harry wouldn't shut up about you. Couldn't get over the fact that your flower crown was made of real flowers." Louis giggles. 

Harry just shrugs, not even denying his infatuation with the smaller boy whose flower crowns are handmade with real gorgeous flowers. He sips his blue slushy while Louis smiles sweetly at him with even bluer eyes. 

Louis switches his attention back to Niall. "Well, I'm certainly glad to have met you." He misses the way Harry's eyes shine down at him. 

"I'll let you too go. Gonna snag me a cold one and maybe a few blondes along the way. It was nice meeting you Lou." 

"You too. Maybe we can meet up for a show sometime this weekend." Louis suggests. Niall agrees with a wink and punches Harry in the bicep as he strolls off, leaving both boys to their own devices. 

"So...," Harry turns to Louis who's happily slurping on his drink, cheekbones more visible. Momentarily distracted by the sight, he drags out the 'ooo' sound for longer than necessary which makes Louis stop slurping and turn innocent blue eyes to Harry's green. 

"So...?" 

"Um, what do you want to do today? We'll definitely have to see The 1975 but they're on later tonight so we've all day to kill time." 

Louis raises an arched eyebrow, "who said I wanted to spend all day with you?" He goes back to his drink. "I might just be here for the free slushies, they are my favorite." He's got mischief in his eye that draws Harry in and makes him weak. He might be screwed. 

Louis turns and surveys his surroundings before latching onto his straw once more and making his way to a tent, hips swaying and shorts hugging all the right places. Harry is more than screwed. 

•••

 

The tent turns out to hold smaller shopping booths full of clothes and other things to purchase. They browse for a bit from place to place, well mostly Louis browses and Harry just stares at him the whole time. Louis eventually finishes his drink and chunks it in a nearby trash can, lips a faint green color with a tongue to match. Harry wants to taste him. 

As they reach the end of the tent Harry spots a photo booth and smirks. He looks at Louis next to him who's distracted by the overwhelming activity in the tent and snags him around his small waist, startling him, and pushes them both into the crammed space.

"Harry, what...?" Before he knows it he's sat on Harry's thighs and staring at himself in the small screen in front of them as Harry shoves money into the slot. "Harry," he whines. "I hate pictures." 

"But these are so fun and it's Coachella Louis, you'll thank me later." He situates Louis more comfortably on his thighs, trying not to pay too much attention to the warmth of Louis' bum, before looking at the countdown and giving the screen a cheesy smile. Louis is definitely not ready for the first click, head turned to his left shoulder as he looks down at Harry. 

The numbers silently decrease on the screen again. "Ugh I wasn't ready, I hate these things—", another click is heard in the middle of Louis sentence before Harry bursts out laughing. Louis tries to seem disgruntled but he can't contain a small smile at Harry's laughter. 

"Louis you can't keep talking you're missing all the pictures." He clears his throat, "okay are you ready for this one? There's only two more left." He gives a serious look. Strong arms clasp around Louis stomach and he leans further into Harry's chest and situates his bum on his thighs. 

Louis rolls his eyes before turning and smiling real big, teeth and eye crinkles on full display. The count down ends and before it hits the number one, a soft kiss is planted on his smiling left cheek. The click of the third photograph is heard. 

It startles Louis before a bright red blush spreads over his face and he smiles shyly down at the boy underneath him who's face holds a soft one of his own. Louis lets out a slow, soft sigh and looks from Harry's beautiful green to his full pink lips. Distracted by one another, they miss the click of the forth picture and the screen goes black as both picture strips start to print. 

"We should probably get those before someone sees how embarrassing we are." Louis whispers in their small intimate moment but makes no move to get up from Harry's lap. The butterflies in his chest increase. 

"Yeah we probably should." His face moves closer, breath mingling with Louis' as their noses brush...

The curtain of the booth gets shoved open making the pair jerk apart. A brunette boy sticks his head in, obviously startled to see it already occupied. "Oops, I'm sorry I didn't realize..." He trails off. 

Louis jumps up, "oh no, uh, we were just leaving." His cheeks are still pink as he grabs Harry by the arm and pulls him out, nearly forgetting their pictures on the way. Louis giggles as they walk away, the nervousness and adrenaline of the moment still with him. 

"Louis look at your face," he points to the second square photo where Louis is obviously speaking, Harry next to him with his eyes squeezed shut and tongue sticking out. Harry continues to laugh and Louis feeling a laugh bubbling up at how ridiculous they look. The first square is Harry's big smile aimed towards the screen with a fond Louis staring down at him. Louis hopes Harry doesn't point it out to him. The third is Louis own big smile with Harrys soft lips pressed to his cheek. The fourth is their eyes locked on to each other's, too engrossed to smile for the camera. Coachella is written in its scribbled font down the side of the strip. 

Harry tucks his own into his pocket where he gives it a safe pat. Louis' glad he doesn't bring up what just took place a few minutes ago. 

It's noon by the time they leave the tent and Louis smaller hand has somehow ended up tucked into Harry's as he leads him to the food stands. They order greasy cheeseburgers and curly fries with lemonade and Louis stomach rumbles at the sight. Holding his basket of food and his drink in the crook of his arm, Harry leads him by his other hand where they sit at a shady picnic table. 

Louis digs right in once they're settled, cheese getting stuck to his cheek to which Harry smiles fondly at before wiping off with a napkin. 

"So what made you want to leave home and come to California, of all places?" Harry questions before digging into his own burger. 

Louis squirts more ketchup on his curly fries and Harry finds himself staring as he swirls a fry through the glob. Louis small thin fingers and delicate wrists grabbing his attention. "Well, I think it's the same as everyone else. I love my home but I couldn't stand being stuck there all my life. I still visit regularly but I'll never leave the beaches and sun." His mother and sisters are dear to his heart but every bird has got to leave the nest, Louis just happen to fly farther than expected. Never forgetting them, he still calls every couple days to check in. He looks at Harry, "what about you? Are you originally from Cali?"

"Yeah. Grew up here and everything. Even played football." Harry smirks while stuffing more fries in his mouth. "Was the star quarterback actually but it was never a career choice, I had other plans." 

Louis raises an amused eyebrow as he pauses eating, "football? As in American football?"

"Uh, yeah," he says in a sort of 'duh' way. "The best type of football." 

Louis snorts, "I beg to differ. European football is obviously better than American." Harry raises his eyebrows in challenge. "The players are more fit and it takes more skill than running each other over head on." He finishes smugly. 

Harry squints at him, food forgotten as he gets ready for a war, "but European football doesn't make any sense, like, you barely shove someone and it's a penalty or whatever you call it. It's so boring and there's no strategy." 

Louis is totally appalled by this statement. How anyone would think American football has any kind of strategy is beyond him. "All I seen in the one time I had the patience to watch a bunch of apes tackle each other," he starts getting worked up, hands flailing and once, he even pokes Harry in the forehead, "were whistles blowing and jumbles of bulky men on top of each other. What's the point?" He reminds Harry of a pissed off bee, buzzing and angry in Harry's face. 

Although Harry feels the need to protect his favorite sport from a small, pretty, judgmental Brit, he's taken by how Louis resembles a disgruntled kitten with his pout and furrowed eyebrows. 

He rolls his eyes and slouches back down on the bench, "okay whatever. I'll let you win because of how cute you look all mad and such." 

Louis ignores his comment and happily shoves more fries in his mouth, just happy to have won that argument. "So, what should we do for the rest of the day? I'll definitely be dragging you to The 1975."

"Not if I drag you there first."

After finishing their ridiculously big burgers, they walk through the various tents and activities for awhile. When they come to a big black tent, Louis eyes flick between Harry and the 'Twister' sign hanging above in red lettering. 

"Don't suppose you'd wanna...," Louis wags his eyebrows up at Harry who rolls his eyes exasperatedly, an amused tilt to his mouth. 

"I might have long limbs but I don't think twister is—" he makes an abrupt manly squeak because he's quite positive Louis just pinched his bum. Harry looks down at him in shock to see Louis grinning up at him with a sly smile. Harry wipes the shocked expression off his face to squint at the smaller boy, "did you just..."

"So, Twister?" And then he turns and walks into the tent, hips obviously swaying like that on purpose. Harry is a little bit dumbfounded as he stands outside the tent for another minute before following. 

The inside of the tent is dark, the twister dots and mats different neon colors so they're easily seen. More than twenty people crowd inside on different mats, glow paint on their faces and arms. He doesn't spot Louis until a fluffy head is in front of him and small hands are swiping neon pink and green paint across his cheeks, a big smile on his face. 

"I'm so glad you decided to join me," he teases as he continues to smother Harry's cheeks in paint. "Niall's here as well, he's had a few to drink since we last saw him," he laughs. 

They make their way to the mat and take off their shoes, Niall joins them smelling of weed. "You know, you can just ask anyone for a hit, I swear," he blabbers as the spinner calls out the first color. "I only had a couple beers but then I got into this chill group, I think they were modern day hippies man, and they just offered up a smoke." He continues on like this and while Louis giggles at him and Harry rolls his eyes. Harry hears all of Niall's wild adventures regularly. 

The game starts and the person in charge spins the spinner. It lands on 'left hand green' and they all do as told, joy written across Louis' face as he sniggers at Harry. 

By the time they've got all three bodies on the mat, Harry's body is almost covering Louis' as he stands on his hands and feet in a bear crawl. Louis keeps giggling every ten seconds because Niall's got an elbow in his side and Harry is breathing down his neck. 

"Left foot red," the spinner calls out and Harry groans as he stretched his foot to the red circle in the corner. 

Louis has to practically curl up his body to reach it and Niall is too high for this as he flops and then rolls off the mat, claiming he'll see them tonight. 

Louis is still curled underneath Harry's looming figure in a position that should be uncomfortable but Louis makes look easier than Harry's simple stance. Harry furrows his brows, "how are you making that look so easy?"

"My little sisters used to do ballet and when they practiced, I would stretch with them and do simple exercises." He shifts underneath Harry, Louis' back making contact with his stomach, "we're both obviously older but I still stretch regularly on my own."

More than one image of Louis in provocative positions flash through Harry's mind. 

"Oh?" It comes out slightly breathless and Louis pretends as if he's oblivious to what he's just done, arching his back. 

"Zayn usually helps me on the more complicated stretches but he's been busy with Liam lately and I don't have anyone suited for the job."

He's basically got Harry at the throat, wrapped around his finger, small and flexible underneath him, putting thoughts in his mind that are too inappropriate for glow in the dark Twister. 

Before Harry can lay down his complete loyalty to helping Louis stretch in the future, the spinner is yelling out another color. "Right foot yellow."

It's an easy enough reach for Harry as he's still in his comfortable bear crawl. Shuffling his foot to the spot, he smirks to himself and thinks about how he's totally about to win this when warmth is pressed flush to his front and he sucks in a breath. 

Louis, the little minx, has pressed his back completely to Harry. Completely. As in ass to crotch as well. 

Harry can't deny the red in his cheeks as he looks down at the boy, shyness from earlier vanished from Louis' features. "Hope you don't mind I used to same yellow spot as you did," his leg is pressed to Harry's. 

'Do What U Want' by Lady Gaga blares through the speakers in the tent and Harry has to close his eyes to stop himself from flipping Louis over and having his way with him right there on the mat. Who knew his death would take place during glowing Twister ? 

And it doesn't stop there. 

"I think I got a cramp in my upper thigh Harry. Might have to have you rub that out later." 

Harry releases a shaky breath, "Louis, please." 

"Or maybe I could rub it out meself.." The thick of his accent making an appearance as he subtly rubs against Harry where they're pressed against each other. 

"Are you trying to make me lose?" He questions in a high voice.

"I didn't take you for a loser until this moment." He's smirking at him. 

"Left hand purple!"

Harry grumbles as he reaches for the spot, Louis grinding back against him in his movement for his own color. Harry gives him a menacing look and an arch of his brow before grinding back up against him, already half hard in his shorts. Any onlookers would question if they were still in the twister tent and not at some freaky club. 

Louis releases a small "oh" as if he wasn't expecting that kind of comeback from Harry. His thighs are starting to quiver from where they're stretched at flexible angles and Harry chuckles when Louis lets out a breath, like he can only do this for so much longer. 

"You look a little flustered there." His gaze flicks over Louis now flush cheeks, either from the heat or from the recent turn of events. He shifts up against Louis again, "you're quite beautiful in this position. It'd be a pity for you to fall." Besides the obvious reason why Harry's enjoying this, the glow of a pink light is like a halo around his head, outlining his flower crown and fluffy hair. He's the most beautiful boy Harry's ever seen. 

"I won't let you win," even when he's struggling and aroused, Louis still refuses to give up. 

Harry shifts again, bumping his hips into Louis and knocking him slightly off balance and everything falls apart. He ends up sprawled on his front underneath Harry, the man above him laughing so hard tears form in his eyes and Harry's arms start to get weak. 

"I have to say you look quite good like that." Harry barely manages to speak through his laughter. 

Louis rolls over to his back and looks up at Harry who's no longer in the bear crawl but on his knees. "I'm gonna get you back for that. I almost won."

Harry stops laughing, big grin on his cheeks and dimples making an appearance. "You were never gonna win, Lou." 

"Whatever," he rolls his eyes. "Isn't the concert starting soon?"

"Yeah we should probably go." He grabs Louis hands and pulls him up into a standing position before retracting his hands and shoving them into his pockets. 

They walk to the venue as the sun gets lower in the sky and Louis is still grumbling to Harry about how he should've won, would've won if Harry hadn't been such an ass. Harry doesn't remind Louis that he actually started it, just lets him ramble and watches how the setting sun glows behind Louis silhouette. 

When they arrive, it's already packed. They're farther in the back but that changes as more people fill in and wait. 

"I wish we were closer so Matty could sweat on me." Harry's eyes flick to Louis' blue in amusement as he sighs out the confession nonchalantly. 

"What?" Harry giggles at Louis with wide eyes. 

"Shirtless Matty, sweating on me and serenading me to Heart Out."

Harry just shakes his head exasperatedly. "You know I don't think that's gonna happen tonight." He tries to keep his smile at bay. 

"A boy can dream."

The light on the stage flash brightly and the crowd screams in excitement. The upbeat of Love me starts and Louis hip checks him in excitement. 

The band continues with Ugh, The City and, Louis favorite that he just about lost his shit to, Heart Out. 

When the electric guitar of Robbers rings out, Harry's eyes are drawn to Louis who is grinning and singing out the lyrics, his hands in the air as he sways. His cheeks are flushed from surrounding heat, flower crown sat atop his lovely, disheveled tufts of hair. 

He looks up at Harry abruptly, like he felt his gaze, and smiles shyly up at the deep green eyes that are locked on his own. 

Harry doesn't realize he's stepped closer until his right hand is sliding up Louis cheek, his full palm cradling it, fingers stretching to fit over his neck. So small compared to Harry.  
His left hand grips Louis petite waist and pulls him gently towards him. Louis comes willingly until their chests are aligned, Louis' left hand tangles in Harry's shirt at his waist, the other on his bicep. 

Louis' hazy blue eyes drop to Harry's lips and he lets out a soft breath before looking up and meeting Harry's again. Harry slowly leans down, brushing his nose down the length of the smaller boys', as if asking for permission. 

Impatient as always, Louis pushes onto his tip toes and connects their lips. Harry's are warm against his and he makes a soft noise when Harry's tongue presses into his mouth. 

The music blares around them, Harry moving his lips against Louis' until he pulls away to look up at the taller boy. Harry swoops down again to claim another small kiss, the song fading out in the background and Louis smiles, making Harry have to pull away and look down to see him full on grinning. His blue eyes shine as he slides his hand into Harry's and tucks himself into his side. 

When the concert ends and the couple are walking away from the venue, they're bumped from behind, Harry furrowing his brows and turning around to see a drunk Niall. 

"Oi, sick concert right?!" He claps Harry on the shoulder, not registering Louis tucked under his mates arm. "I was right at the front getting sweated on. The best time of me life I swear." Louis snorts, drawing the blonde's attention. He looks between them while his mind tries to catch up and then he grins at Harry like the grinch. "Oh hey Lou." 

"Hello." Louis smiles sweetly at him. 

"I guess I'll see you later. Or tomorrow maybe," he winks before walking off with a spring in his step.

"You sure do know how to pick 'em," Louis giggles. "I like him."

"Yeah? He is something." 

Louis looks up at Harry from under his lashes, sliding out from under his arm and gripping his hand again, fingers slotting together. "Will you walk me to my tent?" He whispers. Harry nods, caught up in the blue of his eyes. 

They walk the lengthy walk to the campgrounds and Harry asks Louis questions about his favorite part of the concert to which Louis answers enthusiastically. His lips are slightly red from earlier, eyes wide with adrenaline as he swings their hands between them. Harry finds himself wanting to kiss him again and maybe never stop. 

When they arrive Louis small green tent, Liam and Zayn are missing and Louis thanks the heavens. 

They stop and Louis turns to Harry who only gives the shorter boy a once over and lets out a breath before framing Louis face with his hands and catching his lips. Somebody's radio plays an old Rolling Stones song in the distance.

Louis breathes into Harry's mouth shakily and whispers quietly with his eyes closed, "stay." 

Pulling away and backing up slowly, he fists Harry shirt in his hand and walks backwards, pulling Harry with him. Both boys dunk into the small tent, pressing each other into the soft blankets. 

In the midst of their not-so-innocent antics, they get more than one complaint shouted towards their shaking and overheated tent. And at the end of the night, Louis' lays his head on Harry's chest and giggles at the fact that Harry's feet are hanging out of his tent like an overgrown giant. 

 

•••

The next morning Louis wakes up to the heat of the sun seeping into this back and his head tucked into Harry's neck. By how hot the sun is, Louis could guess it was a little bit before noon and snuffled before kissing Harry's jaw. 

With his feet still hanging out the end of their tent, Harry stretches as he wakes up and rolls over onto Louis in a playful manner while groaning. 

"Ugh, don't squish me you giant," Louis giggles. "You have morning breath." He pushes the taller boy's face away as he plants more than one smothering kiss on Louis' face. 

Harry sits up, the top of his messy curls brushing the ceiling, "my feet are freezing." He pulls them inside and tucks them under Louis' thighs who jumps and smacks Harry in the chest. "Lou," he pouts, "warm them for me."

Louis sighs and tucks them under his thighs once more, "you should've kept them in." He smiles shyly as Harry leans over and kisses his ear, then his cheek and moving onto his lips as Louis turns his face towards him. Louis wrinkles his nose, "maybe we should go brush." Harry laughs. 

Thirty minutes later, after messing around too long in the shower and ten minutes spent elbowing each other at the sink that quickly turned into a make out session, they head back to came to hear Zayn snoring from his and Liam's tent. Liam stands outside, obviously having just woken up if his messy hair is anything to go by. 

"Good morning Liam. Party too hard?" Louis teases and pinches him in the nipple. 

"Ow Louis! I'm only half awake." He glares and rubs his abused chest. 

Louis sniggers at him and rips the flap of the couple's tent open to reveal Zayn with his mouth wide open and snoring. "Zayn! Get up its noon!" He throws the closest pillow to him at Zayn's face. Oblivious to Harry watching on with a fond look because the boy he's infatuated with is a little shit and he's hopelessly endeared.

"Hi I'm Liam. I don't think we've met." He sticks out his hand for Harry to shake. 

"Harry." 

"So how did you meet Louis?" 

The boy in question is now dragging a grumpy Zayn from his tent. "We ended up on the ferris wheel together and then saw Disclosure right after. Mostly just to have each other's company but I wanted to see him again so we hung out today as well." 

"He did mention you yesterday." Liam smirks at Harry who's eyes light up. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And it's nice to finally meet you."

"You as well." Harry says genuinely. 

Louis is dragging Zayn their way by now, a mischievous smile on his face when he stands by Harry's side. "Zayn this is Harry. Harry, Zayn. We're going swimming, do you two want to come?" Louis asks his close friends eagerly. 

"It's nice to meet you." Harry nods at Zayn. 

"Uh yeah sure Lou. If you guys wanna go ahead we'll meet you there ?" Liam says over Zayn's grumbles about it being too early even though it's nearly one. 

Louis nods and says "okay" before slotting his fingers with Harry and heading to the pool. 

"Your friends are nice." Harry swings Louis small hand between their bodies. "How long have you known each other?"

Louis smiles fondly at the mention of his best friends, gives Harry's hand a squeeze. "We've known each other for 4 years. When I moved here, we met each other my first year of college in LA. We've been close ever since."

"I'm glad you have good friends around you. Even if they do leave you on a Coachella ferris wheel by yourself." He laughs. 

He snorts out a laugh "yeah but you know I'm not so mad about that." Louis smiles shyly looking down at their hands. 

Harry stops and turns Louis to him, tipping his chin up and meeting his lips.

When Harry's lips pull away from his own, he murmurs "me neither." 

When they finally make it to the pool it's full of people. Blow up toys are floating and bouncing on the sparkling blue water and a DJ blares music for the people socializing and dancing around and in the pool. Both boys have already changed in the changing house located close by. 

Louis looks extra tan in his neon pink swim shorts, hair falling across his forehead and aviators covering his eyes. Harry eyes roam his small shoulders, nipples, tummy and that pert little bum that fills out his shorts perfectly, the black ink of his tattoo looks even darker. Harry is a contrast with his lighter ivory skin, white shorts and hair up in a bun. 

"I think I'm just gonna tan for a little bit," Louis sits down in the shade on a lounge chair and glances over his glasses at Harry who furrows his eyebrows at the thought of not swimming. "Can you sunscreen my back and shoulders," Louis asks without letting Harry argue about him not getting into the water.  

Louis gets up again to stand in front of the taller boy and pass him the bottle. Harry slathers is over his back and shoulder before turning him around and wiping more on his cheeks. Louis bites his lip to prevent a cheeky smile. 

Harry hands leave his face and as he opens them he's picked up at the waist and hoisted over Harry's shoulder. "Harry!" He screams in panic, already knowing where this leads, "don't you dare!" But he's already taken off running towards the deep end with Louis thrown over his shoulder. He cannonballs with a big splash, Louis screams cut off as they both submerge. 

Louis surfaces sputtering out curses as Harry laughs. "I can't believe you did that!" He splashes water at the the little shit in front of him. 

"Louis don't be mad," he swims over the the pouting boy and takes him in his arms, "Babe, it was just a joke." Harry sighs before landing a kiss on his lips, then another, and another all over his face from his cheeks to his forehead. Louis melts at the pet name and the received sweet kisses. 

Louis' smiles big as he pushes Harry's face away, "you're such an ass." As he pulls away he glances down unconsciously and catches a glimpse at Harry's lower half before breaking into cute giggly laughter. Well...cute and giggly until Harry figures out what his laughter is aimed at. 

"Harry it looks like you're not wearing any shorts." 

Harry looks down to see his white shorts have gone slightly transparent in the clear water. Not really embarrassed of the situation though, he wags his eyebrows at Louis who blushes. 

Harry pulls him towards his chest, the smaller boy floating and wrapping his legs around Harry's waist. A strong arm bands around the small of his back and a big hand grips his thigh, Louis own small arms around Harry's neck. Louis nuzzles Harry's cheek and lays a kiss there before moving to his mouth. His lower half brushes against Harry's stomach and he shudders, mouth sliding over Harry's. 

The laughter and voices makes the pool loud. The scream of 'cannonball' startles them apart as 2 bodies jump into the water next to the aroused boys. Liam and Zayn emerge and Zayn tackles Louis, dunking him as Liam and Harry watch on in amusement. 

When Louis resurfaces for the second time he glares at the dark headed boy. "That's for waking me up at unreasonable hours."

Louis just rolls his eyes, "Zayn I don't know how many times I told you it was past noon."

"That's still an unreasonable hour Louis." 

"Hey guys!" They all look up to see Niall in a white teeshirt and blue swim shorts, round glasses adorning his red face. 

"Hey Niall, finally came to join us?" Harry asks. 

"Yeah missed my mate," his eyes slide to Louis, "and the one with the pretty cheekbones." He teases. 

"Niall this is Liam and Zayn my mates from college." 

"Nice to meet ya."

After introductions, Niall buys drinks for everyone at the small cabana. Louis hops out of the pool to tan while Harry socializes a bit more in the pool, getting to know Liam and Zayn more. 

While getting situated under the perfect amount of sun, Louis shimmies his shorts down his hips a bit before flopping onto his stomach. The waistband stops a little bit past the curve of his butt, wanting to avoid tan lines as much as he could whilst in public. 

Ten minutes later as he starts to doze, he feels his pants pulled roughly back up his hips and he grunts and turns his head to see Harry next to him with an intense look on his face. His mouth is set as he looks to make sure nobody saw his boy before turning back to Louis. 

"What are you doing? I don't want a tan line so far up." He glares and goes to shuffle them back down again until Harry grabs his small wrist. 

"Please Lou, don't do that." A hot look is in those dark green eyes that Louis recognizes as jealousy as he glances around for any peeking eyes. 

Louis slides the hand he is gripping down to link with Harry's, confused glare turning into a soft look of understanding. "Tan with me?" He asks sweetly. 

Harry goes soft and lays down onto the neighboring lounge, hand still linked with Louis' as they doze. The music plays and the sun gets farther past one in the afternoon, their drinks sweating next to them on the table and the lap of pool water against the side. 

They get up after an hour and swim a bit more, getting to know the group and playing competitive games of chicken. Louis and Harry win of course, but only because of Louis' lethal nipple twisters

When it's a bit past three, Zayn suggests they all go see The Chainsmokers perform and everyone heads to the changing rooms to get ready. Louis changes back into his original outfit from this morning: shorts, tank top, a vibrant flower crown and his high top black converse. 

They walk to the venue as a group, both couples hand in hand as Niall talks too loudly with a footlong hotdog in his hands. Louis finds himself watching the ball of sunshine fondly, happy to have made a new close friend. 

The place is crowded like always and they wait patiently until things start to get wild. It's still sunny outside so their view of the artists are clear as day. Louis decides to stay closer to Harry this time around and keeps his back against the taller boy's front, Harry's arms over Louis shoulders and his cheek against the side of his fluffy head. 

When Closer blares through the speakers and Halsey jumps on stage halfway through the set, Harry pulls Louis tightly to his chest and drops a kiss to his temple, nuzzles along the softness of his neck. Butterflies erupt in Louis' tummy for the boy behind him. The song ends and the crowd screams at the ending of the concert. The group of friends go with the flow and follow the crowd out until it's less crowded and they're standing in front of the ferris wheel for the last time that weekend.

"Ferris wheel guys?" Harry calls back to everybody, arm around Louis  small shoulders. He heads to the center of Coachella after the yells of 'yes!', the lights starting to come on as the sun gets dimmer over the California horizon. 

Liam and Zayn slide into their own cart and Louis has to laugh because it's just like that first day and he kisses Harry's cheek right before they slide into a cart on their own. Niall yells a couple profanities up at them before hopping into the cart with a cute brunette. 

The sun sets and the stars rise, the music thumps on its last night and the lights of the ferris wheel reflect on Louis' face the same way they did two nights ago. Harry thinks he might be in love with the way the blue of Louis' eye shine through the colored lights and darkness. 

He thinks he might be in love with Louis. 

"I'm so glad I ended up in the same cart as you that night," Harry murmurs softly and Louis lays his head on Harry's shoulder, nuzzles his neck. 

He sighs softly, picks his head up and frames Harry's face with his small hands. "I'm glad you did too." 

"So can I have your number?" Harry asks abruptly before their lips meet and Louis chokes out a laugh. 

"Yes you idiot." 

And they kiss with the orange sunset falling and the stars rising


End file.
